vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Index Librorum Prohibitorum
Summary Index Librorum Prohibitorum (禁書目録 (インデックス) Kinsho Mokuroku (Indekkusu)?, lit. "Index of Prohibited Books") is the eponymous character of Toaru Majutsu no Index. Commonly known as Index, she is the main female character of the series and is considered the main heroine of the Magic Side. She is a member of Necessarius and has a Perfect Memory. She holds within herself 103,000 magical texts known as grimoires. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 7-B | 3-A Name: Index Librorum Prohibitorum, Dedicatus545, The List of Forbidden Books Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: 14-15 Classification: Human, Magician, Nun in training Powers and Abilities: Perfect Memorization | Magic, Regeneration, Telepathy, mind attack, Magic Redirection, can tear Space and Time, Energy Beams, Can summon Legendary Weapons, Can cause a person to feel physical and mental pain bypassing all defenses, resistance to psychic attacks, flight Attack Potency: Street level | Likely City level '| '''Universe level '(With Gungnir, has the potential to be a Majin) '''Speed: '''Average, Subsonic reactions | At least Supersonic, likely higher | At least '''Supersonic, likely higher Durability: City Level Range: Few Meters | Several ten-thousand kilometers'' (Killing Breath of the Dragon King reached into the Exosphere) | '''Universe Level' Standard Equipment: 103,000 magical grimoires Intelligence: Genius; has the ability to memorize everything she experiences perfectly and holds a vast amount of magical knowledge about magic through memorizing 103.000 magical grimoires. Can quickly analyze a golem's structure and cause it to fall apart by throwing safety pins at specific locations while saying the counter-spell. Weaknesses: Is normally unable to use magic on her own, requiring John's Pen mode to do so and thus leaving her nearly helpless in most fights. | Thought process becomes extremely rational and will determine anyone who tries to get her to snap out of it, be it friend or foe, as a target to be destroyed. Can be controlled by a special remote while in John's Pen Mode. 'Notable Attacks/Techniques:' Base Index Abilities: * Spell Intercept: Index uses Notarkion codes to hijack or outright cancel a spell. * Sheol Fear: This is an ability in the form of choir that points out and impeaches the contradiction of the basis of the religion or theory of magic that has been cast and causes a break down in the enemies mind. It only works when the intended targets can hear it. John Pen´s Mode Pre-Othinus Arc: * St. George's Sanctuary: A high class defensive spell which tears apart the space of his surroundings, generating a void. * Killing Breath of the Dragon King: A high class offensive spell that has the same power of the legendary dragon of Saint George, this spell throws a beam of light at the target destroying everything in its way. The spell has shown to have an incredibly long range, destroying Academy City's satellite Tree Diagram by accident when fired from Earth. * Feather of Light: An aftereffect of Killing Breath of the Dragon King. This spell creates many feathers of light which can kill any person who touches them. They seem to work by frying the brain. * Scarlet Stone of Pexjarva: This spell causes the bones of the feet of the target knee starting to feel a deep pain as the joints between the bones are stretched apart by force. This invisible attack seems to come from the ground and seeps into the body of the target from there. * Eli Eli Lema Sabachthani: Is a powerful anti-Christian spell which throws a powerful bloody-red beam of light. * Sulfur Rain Will Scorch the Earth: An attack that throws about 50 arrows from top to bottom that can drill and burn the target. One arrow is sufficient to turn solid stone into dust. * Legendary Weapons: She has also displayed the ability to summon legendary weapons and artifacts creating multiple copies of the same and using them to attack, all of them 'being able to "suffocate the enemy just by floating in the air". ** The "Sword of the Harvest God Freyr" or Sword of Victory, the magic sword of the god Freyr from Norse Mythology, which fights on its own "if wise be he who wields it" and it was stated that its wielder has never suffered defeat. * Angelic Red Wings: Index grows dozens and dozens of red wings that are said to be angelic wings, destroyed a good portion of St. Georges Cathedral despite the latter being a highly reinforced magical stronghold comparable to the best in the world. * Information Transfer: Index is able to transfer a large amount of Information directly into the mind of another person by singing in ultrasonic frequencies. * Healing Magic: She is able to use magic to heal otherwise lethal wounds. John Pen´s Mode post Othinus Arc: * Creating Gungnir: Index can create Othinus Lance Gungnir. Even through it loses most of it´s powers, because it is used by a human, it´s ability as a throwing lance remains. The effect of throwing it is splitting apart the entire Universe, gather the whirl of fragments, and create a giant spear tip out of them. Key: Base | John Pen's Mode pre Othinus Arc | John Pen's Mode post Othinus Arc Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Magic User Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3